


鸦的品尝方法

by luv_iceberg



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fashion Designer Massu, Light Bondage, M/M, Model Shige, Underwear Kink
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 19:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luv_iceberg/pseuds/luv_iceberg





	鸦的品尝方法

“中丸桑，有人找。”  
“哦。”  
同邻座课员知会过，他轻手轻脚下了座位，想着顺手拉开右手边最上层抽屉，取出信封一只。习惯性把内容物抽出来看了眼，确认无误，于是快步穿过被样衣模特、素材堆得有些交通堵塞的过道。一眼望见等在门口多少局促的人影。  
“抱歉，久等。”  
来人摇了下头，“我也刚到。”言既，盯上了中丸捏在手里的东西。  
“哦，就是这个。给你。”  
对面难掩兴奋，却在抬手刹那顿了顿。他四下瞥了瞥，压低了嗓音。“这，不要紧吧？”  
本想直话直说让他宽下心，这难得一见的模样轻易放过又着实可惜。想着，中丸便故意摆起谱来。  
“……那个，说实话，”拜这副天生眉眼所赐，他只消耷拉个嘴就能给人无辜受牵连的观感，“既然你开口，我也是拼了。”  
“啊……”  
不出所料，那头的不确定立时笼上一层难承其重的阴云。中丸见了直在心底暗笑。看在相识十几年的份上究竟不忍继续捉弄叫对方良心不安，他亦真亦假地笑着把信封往那手里一塞。  
“开玩笑的，玩笑。中选方案定了，没问题的。”  
“……真的？”对面眨了眨眼睛，依稀可见当年初见时的稚嫩模样。  
“我说真的。好了好了，快收好回去吧，増田桑。被人瞧见又要乱讲了。”  
増田双手接下那塞得鼓囊的纸袋，终于绽开了心满意足的笑容。  
“谢谢你，マル酱！”

増田这家伙平时走路有这么快吗？中丸瞧着远去的背景犯嘀咕。比起这个，他更隐隐为自己这次到底做了好事还是坏事感到些不安。那位，应该不要紧罢。

钥匙插进锁孔、转动的瞬间，増田就知道他回来了。一开门，早已适应空气那近乎无机质感的洁净，此刻混杂进了模糊的草木气味，风尘仆仆调和下多了几许狂野。  
客厅的窗开着，亚麻色窗帘在晚风撩动下疲乏地不时扑腾两下。地上散落着两双、也可能是三双凑不齐整的鞋。去欧洲访学时特地带给他的手工行李箱停在客厅正中，另一只打开着摊在沙发上。他走上前正想发作，注意到箱子下面还草草垫了层广告页，缓缓舒出一口气。  
罢了，等下记得收拾就行了。増田自我宽慰着，转身去了一旁的开放式工作台。今晚毕竟还有重要的事情要办。

“吓我一跳，”来人裹着浴袍，用力就着毛巾抓揉着湿发，随意踩着拖鞋过来，“回来都不说一声。”  
“你不也是。”増田没抬头，继续手上的活儿。  
“那……我不是给你留言了吗，没收到？”  
“没。”  
“不会吧……”嘀咕着，他翻起先前搁在茶几上的手机，“昨天一早就发了。不应该啊……”说着，声音小了下去。  
増田从工作台后面探出脑袋瞧上一眼，随口接了声，“怎么？”  
“……错发给化妆师増田桑了。”不等増田开口，他忙解释道，“真是的，姓氏一样，手一快就会发错。”  
“哦。”  
缝好最后一件饰物，増田把衣服举起来掸了掸。薄纱看似纯黑，冷白光特定角度照射下流溢起同缀上的羽毛极为相似的青转紫偏光。说考究也没错，但总教人心生一股说不清道不明的不安定感。再抬眼，人已经到了工作台前，好奇地瞅着他连同手中的东西。  
“这是……”  
“哦，差点忘了。”増田把衣服往台子一搁，伸着懒腰站起身来，不紧不慢说道，“中丸的新项目，急着要试穿照。一时半会儿不好找模特，我想你反正这周回来，就当帮忙了。”  
“……中丸桑的项目么。”  
他俯身望向摊在台面上一张设计稿，把它转正，仔细读了起来。  
“社里也做这种风格了？”说着，用指尖敲了敲图纸右下方的局部细节图。“现在还真是流行。”  
“什么意思？”増田眼睛微微眯起，轻描淡写一丝戒备。  
“巴塞罗那那儿看到不少店有这种。说起来，女孩子穿起来的确蛮性感的。”  
“是么。”  
意识到自己大概说了不该说的，那头歇了声，若无其事转身往浴室走去。“那我先去吹个头发，衣服、配饰拜托了。”

不想过于明显，所以报了套大概的数字给中丸。好在大家都是老朋友，即便隐约察觉到什么，中丸也会识相地装作不知情。于是就给了他亲手缝制、装配这套内衣的机会。  
増田大体对中丸负责的那块兴趣缺缺。说来也巧，那天共用会议室，难得内衣课居然超时到向来踩点到如他都赶上的地步。闲来无事，他随同事有意无意往玻璃墙那头瞧了两眼，初见便一眼相中。

“加藤桑，怎么样，勒不勒？”  
増田小心调整着环扣，不时停下来从侧面观察松紧。纵横束带勾勒出肌肉线条分明如写生石膏像的经典块面，胸衣定位下本不明显的胸肌有了凌厉而绝妙的起伏，多一分或少一分都将毁掉阳刚与阴柔恰到好处的平衡。  
且不说没怎么穿过以绑带为主的衣服，胸衣加藤也是破天荒头一回上身，难免有种奇怪的不适感。然而，只要看到増田专心致志于工作时的面无表情，那些莫须有的杂念就会乖乖自动扫地出门。  
“刚刚好。对了，颈环稍微松一点，呼吸有点……”  
“抱歉，马上……”増田用指尖轻轻拉扯黑色尼龙带，差不多留出一公分，再把一头塞回去，重新抽紧。“怎么样？”  
“嗯，OK。”  
接下来是内裤外加大腿绑带。即使加藤一眼就面露难色，増田二话不说帮他小心地调整到位，手指连一下皮肤都没有碰到便穿戴整齐，全身上下神乎其神地量体裁衣、严丝合缝。  
“怎么样，习惯些了么？”  
有那么一两次加藤差点要开口说些有的没的的俏皮话逗逗他，可他看到的始终是那个兢兢业业的设计师増田，眼光挑剔地打量作为衣架子的自己，身上每一寸每一毫容不得丝毫马虎，所以他识相地把那些话都咽了回去。  
“没问题。”  
“……还有这个。”  
増田捧着块雾蒙蒙黑色的东西，快步走过来抖开替他披上。接触皮肤的刹那，加藤小声嘀咕起来，“是动真格的，好久没碰到真丝雪纺了。”  
“对吧。”  
他同増田相识一笑，后者已退至几步之外，手上多了台宝丽来相机。  
“要什么风格？”  
“嗯，诱惑但偏冷酷些。”  
“明白。”

喀嚓，喀嚓——躲在镜头后面増田才有机会润一润干渴的喉咙。即便身体有了反应，他仍然可以敬业地工作下去，直到收工，只要这是工作。喀嚓——快门过后是又一张典型试衣照：加藤侧身背对镜头，薄纱睡衣挂在左肩上，露出整个右肩和大半个背影；鱼骨状排开的束带稳稳支撑住他的后背；黑色尼龙带层层环抱下，紧实的臀部显得尤为白皙饱满；教人遐想连连的还有内裤吊带牵引下的大腿束带，冰冷的金属环扣看起来欲火暗炽。  
“还要什么角度？”  
加藤抖抖脑袋，把睡衣重新穿好，青绿忽而转蓝紫的光泽覆上他被聚光灯照得泛起微弱水光的皮肤，有如收起翅膀、在枝头短暂休息的鸦。  
“嗯，沙发椅上再来几张。”  
他点点头，顺从地走过去。先是从后面趴在椅背上，只可见黑色颈环衔接爬过锁骨的牵引带和隐约露出一角的胸衣，就像一头驯服的野兽；再是侧坐着尽量把下半身拉进视觉中心，眼神虚无，蜷作一团放弃了抵抗似的；最后，舒展四肢半躺在沙发上，冷漠地望着镜头，嘴角挑起一个宝丽来无法完美捕捉到的弧度。  
“……”  
房间忽然陷入了沉默。过了几秒，加藤开了口，“怎么样，行不行？”  
“……待命。”  
増田背过身取下最后一张相片，在工作台上一字铺开，试图稳下心神从中选出几张为这项工作画上圆满句号。远超预期的杀伤力，他连做两次深呼吸，手心热得发烫。无法忽视热度的还有不知何时已跟着悄悄发涨的胯下。真该庆幸这身宽松的下装，如此距离下对方应该发现不了。  
他的全部理智都给了此刻已成困兽之斗的专业精神。刚好有三张完全合格的试衣照——虽然除了模特本人，増田也不会给第三人看。假使他想临时收手，此事完全可以到此为止，但是——  
“你先别动。”増田冷静地说。他一手捧着相机，一手捏了把抽屉里已准备多时的黑色条状物，几步到了加藤跟前。  
“还有什么要拍吗？”  
“嗯。”  
増田应了声，一把拉过对方的胳臂，亮出手中之物后一气呵成地套了上去。  
“这是……”  
加藤皱起了眉，差不多忘了的疑问重新回到了脑袋里。可増田自始至终没变过的神情让他找不到丝毫怀疑的理由。再说，他在西班牙街头的橱窗里也的确看到过类似搭配。  
“行了。”増田说着往后撤开一步，深吸一口气，“再摆一些姿势。主要拍上身，注意表情。”  
“……明白。”  
因为双手被缚，已经没法顾及罩在身上的黑纱睡衣，加藤只能尽量依靠下半身的动作——跪靠在沙发前，交叉双腿侧躺在沙发里，或者侧坐着背对镜头。他一面飞快地在脑袋里预演匹配当下的姿势，一面祈祷不要出什么乱子。他的祈祷差不多算是应验了。  
“停。”  
増田起身过来，替他理了理快从肩头滑下去的睡衣。不论第几次看到那沉浸在工作中、如入无人之境的纯粹神情，他都舍不得眨一下眼睛，更不必说得以近距离欣赏那眉眼里的精悍、紧闭嘴唇之下的缄默。这时，増田的眼珠转了过来，同加藤不偏不倚对上。  
“在看什么？”  
“……没什么。”


End file.
